Playing Cards and Oreos
by litlcapt
Summary: Just another night with SG-1 sitting around the fire playing cards and sharing cookies as they wait to return home.


Playing Cards and Oreos

It was the little things he noticed about his team. The little things that made them more of a family than just any average SG team made up of a group of close friends. Like Sam always had a few diet Coke's stashed in her pack or Teal'c with a tabloid or two for down time. Or how Daniel always had at least ten 5th Avenue bars, a packet of Ramen noodles, and a jar of instant coffee on every mission. It had been an item of discussion on the previous mission when Daniel passed up the offering of an MRE in favor of the MSG-laden noodles that he cooked on the campfire stove.

The coffee was always a constant on all SG-1's missions, a task that Daniel took pride in doing. In fact they usually had to wince at how strong the archeologist chose to make it but coffee was coffee, instant or not. It was caffeinated and got the job done. The other constant: injuries. For some reason they, and Hammond, were convinced that SG-1 was the most cursed team at the SGC. Even simple things like cooking were dangerous. Like Sam putting a Band-Aid on Daniel's finger after he received his usual scald or as she handed over the bottle of ibuprofen after Jack had decided to do his once-a-mission torque of the knee on a fallen branch. Sam, herself, was a magnet for sunburn and Teal'c had an unusual affinity for bugs. But all-in-all SG-1 prevailed to live to see another day.

Not every mission was bad, like this one that had gone off without any hitches. That was until they reached the Gate when a radio transmission confirmed issues with the Stargate on Earth's side. So now they waited one more night while whatever needed to be fixed was fixed. A quick check-in with Ferretti and SG-2 on P1R-448 where they were stationed served as a replacement for the SGC assuring that all teams off-world were safe until the Earth Gate was once again active.

The campfire finally ablaze the four members of SG-1 had gathered around. Jack watched with an amused smile as Daniel was literally dumping the contents of his pack on the ground in front of him. Antihistamine packets, energy bars, 5th Avenue bars, various books on archeology, an MRE, Ramen, and instant coffee surrounded the archeologist as he continued to dig. Sam had joined in on the staring and Teal'c would have as well had he not been too busy organizing the firewood.

"Daniel, what you are doing?" Jack asked slowly.

"Looking for something," Daniel mumbled.

They continued to stare paying no mind to the archeologist's sudden daze. Then smirked at his victory as he pulled out the sought out item. Now they were all intrigued, understanding coming quick. Carefully Daniel placed a package of Oreos on the ground among the other items before pulling out a deck of cards. It was tradition and as tradition dictated on SG-1 it was time for cookies and cards. Then Sam smiled as a second deck of colorful cards was pulled out, so it was an UNO mission. It didn't take long for Jack to jump for the Oreos, opening the package and taking two cookies for himself.

"T come join us, time for cards," Jack called out.

"Daniel brought Oreos," Sam added.

"UNO?" Daniel asked holding up the cards.

"Oh yeah," Sam and Jack said in unison.

"UNO it is, Jack deal I have to put this stuff away," Daniel handed him the cards and with a thought he added, "And don't cheat this time".

"I didn't cheat," Jack protested.

Daniel decided to let it go as he packed up the mess he made. Putting down his last load of firewood Teal'c soon joined them taking his place between Jack and Daniel in the circle. Immediately he reached for the package of Oreos, grabbing three before setting it back down next to Daniel. Bag once again packed Daniel threw it behind him and out of the way to join his vest before turning his attention back to Jack as he dealt the cards. He and Sam reached for the package at the same time commencing the official SG-1 Oreo war. That was another tradition between the two scientists. Both too addicted to the crème cookie to compromise. Daniel alone could knock off an entire package in one sitting without making so much of a dent in his hunger. Where he put it all away the three of them still wondered.

"Hey!" Daniel protested when Sam grabbed the Oreos out of his hand.

"My turn," Sam shot back.

"Play nice kids," Jack gave them both a mock scold without even looking up.

"The perimeter is secure O'Neill," Teal'c informed him between his second and third Oreo.

"Good, lets play," Jack replied cheerfully dealing out the final card.

They each brought their little pile of cards up to their eyes spying the different colors as Daniel flipped the top of the stack in the middle. The game was officially on and if it was anything like last time Teal'c would clean house. It was strange that the resident alien of the team managed to win every game without trying but then again Teal'c never appreciated losing.

Ten minutes later and Daniel had half the deck after Sam and Teal'c attacked him with multiple draw four cards. Jack wasn't too far behind after they kept skipping him for some reason so that put Teal'c in the lead after putting a draw card for Sam. What a surprise but at least it was fun. With Jack and Daniel more or less out of the game it became a draw between Sam and Teal'c. Maybe for once Sam would have the upper hand.

"Uno," Sam smirked.

Teal'c only raised an eyebrow those dark eyes staring at the major's one card. A moment later a blue card was down on the ground and a moment after that Sam had that little smart smirk on her face. Slowly she placed her final card down and smiled, finally she had cleaned house against Teal'c. Jack and Daniel just had to roll their eyes as their cards landed in the stack, there was no surprise they lost. While Sam did her own victory dance inside Teal'c merely lowered his head in that honorific Jaffa salute.

"That was indeed a very well played game Major Carter," so at least he wasn't a sore loser.

"Thanks Teal'c," Sam nodded in return that smile never leaving her face, she loved wiping the floor of her teammates.

"Okay Carter you won," Jack protested.

"Another game?" Sam was already shuffling cards.

Sam dealt the cards once more while Daniel snuck into the Oreos, stealing three cookies before sitting back. Jack gave him a look and Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Sam dealt faster before handing the final card to jump at the package before Daniel had another chance. That hurt puppy dog look was on Daniel's face, the one that Sam never fell for unless he was in an infirmary bed. Bypassing the look she grabbed her own three Oreos before handing the package to Jack for safekeeping. Now with the cookies safe the game could begin.

"I win," it was the surprise of the mission that Daniel of all people would put down his final card. The second game behind them Jack was certain that his little "twins" had worked together secretly for team domination. It wouldn't have been the first time by all means since they had a knack for teaming up with each other on many other occasions. Jack could only roll his eyes throwing his cards in the center for the second time tonight. For being a team leader he wasn't exactly the luckiest when it came to card games but he did have something up his sleeve.

"Hey!" Daniel and Sam protested as Jack stepped over to them snatching the package of Oreos they were currently monopolizing.

"I'm team leader," Jack shrugged his hands rising in mock surrender.

"And that means what Jack," Daniel was giving him "that look".

"Sir?" Carter questioned adding to Daniel's defense.

"Sir what?" Jack smiled.

"I believe it is I and O'Neill's turn to share in the sustenance, we shall not engage in battle over the sandwich pastry," Teal'c came to Jack's defense.

"It's an Oreo T, an Oreo," Jack corrected throwing up his hands in mock frustration.

"My mistake O'Neill," Teal'c looked at O'Neill.

"It's good, here T," Jack graciously handed over the package loving the looks that appeared on Sam and Daniel's faces.

To see both of them cringe at the thought of the package of the favorite cookie in the Jaffa's hand was something Jack lived for. It was how this war always ended with the four of them. Then in a show of compassion Teal'c and Jack would always surrender and once again put the Oreos back in the middle for fair game. So that's what happened as Teal'c leaned forward to set the package back on the log that sat by the fire but not before snatching two innocent cookies. That made for an even bigger problem as five cookies were left between four teammates.

"Okay five left, we each get one then split up the fifth," Daniel suggested ever the diplomat.

"How about we each get one and I get the last," Sam gave Daniel a sly grin.

"I'm the colonel I think I should have two," Jack put in.

"On Chulak we would settle this with a duel," Teal'c informed them.

"No duels T," Jack just gave the Jaffa a wry look.

"Okay on the count of three," Daniel said eyeing the five cookies with intense concentration.

If this were to work out as Daniel planned everyone would be honest in the end leaving the final cookie to be broken up. Usually the winner got the final cookie but since Sam and Daniel both dominated this was not going to be left up to a deck of cards. Nobody usually had to ask since Teal'c was usually the one with the final cookie in a heartbeat. So on the count of three they jumped taking one cookie each and surprisingly that last little Oreo remained all by its lonesome on the bottom of the package.

"So," Sam said after swallowing the remains of the cookie.

"So," Daniel repeated halfway through with his as he savored every last bite.

"Fine," Jack rolled his eyes as he saw the look that his two "geeks" were giving him.

Sam just smiled jumping before Daniel even had the chance to grab the last cookie. It was halfway to her mouth before she sighed, no she would be honest on this mission. Just those "puppy-dog" eyes that Daniel was throwing her was enough to make up her mind, God how does he do that. With one final sigh Sam made up her mind as she moved the cookie away. With one quick snap the cookie was now in two, she had thought about twisting it apart and giving Daniel the cookie part but that was just cruel.

"Here," Sam smiled as she handed Daniel the cookie halve.

"You're giving up that easily?" honestly he didn't really care as he took the proffered cookie.

"We won fair and square," Sam conceded.

"That was an honorable decision Major Carter," Teal'c informed her.

"Nice one Carter, where's my half?" Jack countered.

"But sir?" Carter questioned.

"Here," Daniel rolled his eyes half ready to break the cookie again but settling to just hand it over.

"Daniel I'm joking," Jack said in his own special way causing Daniel to shake his head in disbelief.

So that was how it ended, with Daniel and Sam on top as they savored their Oreo, or half an Oreo. Never would news of this war get to Hammond, as the general would probably think they needed their heads checked for enjoying such a childish act. But then again they were just one SG team out of many, even if they were at the top, who knew others didn't join in the fun at some point. Rolling up and storing the empty package Jack put the remains of their hidden secret in his pack. Daniel had dealt with the cards while Jack noticed Teal'c had slipped into kel'no'reem. Oreos apparently had a very soporific effect because the rest of them wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Extinguishing and dimming the campfire Jack prepared for the night as Daniel organized all that he had taken out before. Grabbing his canteen Daniel took his nightly allergy pill as Sam prepared sleeping areas. Teal'c and Jack in one corner while Sam and Daniel would be closest to the Stargate. It was how they always did it, Jack and Teal'c taking up the defensive. Slipping out of his meditation Teal'c moved to take his sleeping area as Jack laid down at his. As usual Sam and Daniel were last discussing plans for tomorrow's briefing.

"Goodnight Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c," Sam began.

"Have a good rest," Teal'c added.

"Yeah goodnight Sam, Teal'c….Jack, stop it," Daniel went along with the other two stopping only when Jack had decided to lean over and ruffle his hair instead of grabbing his canteen as he planned.

Jack ignored Daniel's protest, instead leaning back on his little pallet. It was a mission fit for the premier team at the SGC: no trauma, drama, or injuries. For his team they were unique in their own separate ways but entirely alike. These were the little things that made them who they were. It was moments like this, including the usual Oreo war and card games, which truly showed they were more than just friends. SG-1 with each and every one of their quirky little differences was a family in every sense of the meaning. So what that Daniel had a wicked addiction to chocolate and coffee. Or that Sam would only drink diet Coke on missions or otherwise. Or that sometimes when they were least expecting it Teal'c was found reading the latest tabloids. They were his team and it would remain that way even if any outside force decided differently.

"'Night campers," it was a perfect ending to an easy mission in Jack's mind.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers and creators, I don't own anything. <em>

Once again thank you for reading!


End file.
